Het Laatste Duel
by The Writing Quill
Summary: ONESHOT! Geen enkele meligheidsgraad kan hier tegen op, ik heb gewoon aparte humor, maar vertel wat je ervan vind! Dus... R


**Jaja, jullie zullen het niet geloven, maar dit is mijn eerste One-shot. Ik was melig op de vroege ochtend _(Is dat wel normaal? Melig zijn om negen uur in de ochtend?) _en schreef dit geweldige verhaal, _hum hum. _  
Als jullie zo beginnen, bedenk niet dat ik gek ben maar dit is dus een aparte tak van mijn meligheid, ik kan zo zijn maar ook anders :-D  
Dus, lees mijn One-shot en vertel wat je ervan vind!**

**Ik meen het...**

**PS: Disclaimer:** _HARRY SNOTTER IS NIET VAN MIJ! REMUS LUPIN DAARINTEGEN WEL! (A)_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Het Laatste Duel**

Het was stil op de begraafplaats. Enkele kraaien vlogen over en ergens in de verte klonk een uil. De volle maan scheen neer op een kring dat vreemd genoeg was bijeengekomen in het midden van de begraafplaats.

Normaal zouden er donkere gedaanten staan, nerveus schuifelend, wachtend op het plan van hun Heer. Nu stonden er vreemd genoeg mensen, in mantels die niet de kleur zwart hadden, zoals gewoonlijk, maar in gewaden die de kleur felgroen hadden. Hun maskers waren nu niet wit en in de vorm van een schedel, maar in de vorm van een clown en de bijpassende kleuren.

De Dooddoeners vroegen zich sterk af of hun Heer niet gek was geworden, maar niemand durfde een woord te reppen na het voorval van Narcissa Malfoy die Voldemort een klap in zijn gezicht had gegeven met haar tasje en Lucius aan zijn oor had meegesleurd luid schreeuwend dat hij vanavond moest koken.

Plotseling werd de stilte verbroken door een stem die heldhaftig hoorde te klinken...

'Ik daag U, Voldemort, Heer van het Duister, uit tot een duel.' Het laatste klonk onzeker uit de mond van Harry Potter, de jongen-die-helaas-bleef-leven.

Daar stond de Uitverkorene dan, in een blauw superman-kostuum, met zijn wand gerezen op Voldemort. De Ordeleden en iedereen die hem steunde stonden achter hem, alle mannen in Tarzan-kostuums en de vrouwen in Jane-kostuums.

_Laten we even over gaan naar de Heer zelf..._

Langzaam draaide de Heer van het Duister zich om. De jongen-die-helaas-bleef-leven mond viel open, dit had hij niet verwacht, net zoals de Ordeleden en iedereen die Snotters kant steunde.

Daar stond hij dan, de Heer van het Duister, de vreeswekkenste, bloeddorstigste, de dood-himself, in een kostuum die sprekend leek op die van Snotter.

'Je hebt mijn kostuum gepikt!' Brulde Voldemort en hij begon te schieten met Cucio. Maar aangezien zijn richtingsgevoel zo slecht was, kregen de Dooddoeners, de Ordeleden en iedereen die Snotter steunde ervan langs.

Nu zullen jullie denken, Cucio? Jaja, Voldie heeft een nieuwe spreuk uitgevonden. Inplaats dat iedereen die de spreuk op zich kreeg dood ging van de pijn, gingen ze dood van het lachen. Dus nu was iedereen dood en waren alleen Voldie en Snotter overgebleven. _(Okee, laten we het gezellig houden, iedereen die niet was geraakt bleef leven)_

Voldie stopte met spreuken schieten en ging zitten. Hij keek rond en trok toen een pruillip, langzaam begon die te trillen, en voordat iedereen het wist begon Voldie te huilen als een baby.

'Mammieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Snotter heeft mijn kostuumpje gepikt.' Tranen biggelde over de wangen van Voldie. En inplaats dat zijn gezicht spierwit was werd die zo rood als een tomaat. Snotter keek vol ongeloof toe hoe de kop van Voldie steeds groter werd.

Groter,

en groter,

en nog groter,

nog veel groter,

nog heel veeeeeeeel groter,

en... _naahh, volgens mij heb ik het nu wel duidelijk gemaakt (A)_

Snotter keek nu omhoog en zag dat Voldie's hoofd zo groot als een luchtballon was geworden.

Jeetjemineetje, dacht hij bij zichzelf. Wat moet ik nu doen?

Snotter zette de enigste hersencel in werking die die had en begon na te denken.

_3 jaar later_

'Ik heb het!' Schreeuwde hij uit. Hij begon takken te verzamelen en legde die bij de baard van Voldie, die een rare ziekte had, die inhield dat hij een enorm snelle baardgroei had._ (vandaar dat hij kaal was) _

Hij keek voldaan toe. De takkenberg reikte al tot Voldie's nek en alleen zijn enorm grote gezicht was nog te zien.

Langzaam haalde Snotter een luciferdoosje uit zijn zak. Voldaan begon hij erin te graaien.

Plotseling verviel zijn voldane gezicht in een beteuterde en hij begon ook te janken als een kind. Snel kwam Griffel aangelopen om de zinnen te ontcijferen.

_Een halfjaar later._

'Dus wat je wilt zeggen is dat de lucifers op zijn?' Griffel keek Snotter berekenend aan.

'Jajaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaa.' Snotterde Snotter.

Griffel haalde een naald uit haar zak en gaf die aan Snotter. 'Denk aan ons eerste jaar Harry.' Fluisterde ze in zijn oor. Snel rende ze weg toen ze een boze Ron Wezel aan zag komen rennen die dacht dat Griffel vreemd ging met Snotter.

Snotter lette niet meer op en keek alleen maar naar de naald, zijn eerste jaar. Wat deden ze daar ook alweer?

_Zucht... een halfjaar later_

Snotter keek nog steeds met glazige ogen naar het glimmende ding.

Ongeduldig en vol frustratie stapte de schrijfster in het beeldscherm en gaf Snotter een draai om zijn oren. De oren waren echter vasthoudend en plakte zichzelf terug aan het hoofd van zijn meester. De schrijfster kreeg even een verbaasde blik, schreef ze dit nou echt?

Nou ja, op naar de echte betekenis dat onze geweldige schrijfster het beeld instapte.

'Oen!' Schreeuwde ze. 'Nee, Snotter.' Antwoorde die. De schrijfster rolde met haar ogen. Snel rolde Snotter ze terug, hij wilde niet met die vieze dingen opgescheept zitten.

'...' 

'Vieze dingen?! Het zijn mijn ogen ja!' Nog een keer gaf ze Snotter een draai om zijn oren. De oren kwamen echter weer terug maar onze schrijfster lette er niet op. Ze begon een leuk gesprek met Celia terwijl Free boos discusieerde met Snotter dat zij het patent had op het geval met; 'Rolt ze terug', die hadden besloten het verhaal op te leuken.

_Drie uur later_

Plotseling leek onze schrijfster iets te beseffen. Snel werkte ze Celia en Free uit het beeldscherm zonder naar hun protesten te luisteren.

'Oke Snotter, back to the point. Denk aan je eerstje jaar bij Transfiguratie.' Snotter begon weer na te denken.

_Twee dagen later_

'Snotter! Transformeer dat ding in een lucifer, of nog beter! Steek hem lek!' Boos stampte onze schrijfster het beeldscherm weer uit om een reep chocolade te halen die ze echt even nodig had.

_Drie minuten later_

_De schrijfster begon weer verder met typen..._

Snotter keek twijfelend naar de naald, zou hij hem transformeren of zou hij zijn vijand gewoon lek steken?

_Twee weken later_

Ongeduldig kwam Lupin nu het beeld instappen, hij pakte de naald over en prikte Voldie lek.

Als een ballon vloog Voldie heen en weer totdat hij als een tien centimeter lang mannetje op de grond lag.

Het Ministerie pakte zijn staf af en stopte de luid brullende Voldie in een augurkenpot, die vergezeld werd door een augurk.

De hele wizardwereld was blij en opgelucht. Lupin werd de held en gepromoveerd tot Minister en de wereld werd weer beter.

**Epiloog:**

-Malfoy moest tot zijn ongeluk echt die avond koken.

-Lucius zijn vrouw en zijn zoon stierven van voedselvergifteging.

-Snotter kwam in de vergetelheid terecht en werd nooit meer aangekeken.

-Wezel en Griffel trouwden en kregen drie koters die ontiegelijk vervelend waren.

-Voldie trouwde met de augurk en kreeg een tweeling, genaamd Aug en Urk. _(Helaas bleek later dat Voldie's vrouw een man was...)_

-Lupin trouwde met Tonks en ze leefde nog lang en gelukkig.

-Alle Dooddoeners werden een aparte groep, geleidt door Malfoy veranderde ze hun naam in _Clowns Forever!_

-Alle Ordeleden wisten niets meer te doen en melde zich aan als lid bij _Clowns Forever!_

-Iedereen die Snotter had gesteund wisten ook niets meer te doen en volgde het voorbeeld van de Ordeleden.

-De schrijfster zorgde dat het lang en gelukkig werd veranderd bij Lupin en Tonks en zorgde voor een scheiding.

-Toen de scheiding werd voltooid palmde de schrijfster Lupin in en ze leefde nog lang en gelukkig!

**The End**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Ik meende het echt hoor, REVIEWEN! (A)**


End file.
